


push you to the limits

by xiu_harem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Fingerfucking, M/M, Quiet Sex, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiu_harem/pseuds/xiu_harem
Summary: "You sure?” Baekhyun asked panting, as if he could somehow just will his erection away after all of that.“Yep,” Minseok replied simply. “Now hurry up, and make sure you listen for my mom.”---vaguely college au, shameless smut, perpetuating my bottom minseok agenda
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	push you to the limits

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say how disappointed i am in everyone?  
i’ve been gone for like a year and the landscape is infested with top minseok content. i can’t believe i have to BE the bottom minseok content i want to see in the world.
> 
> anyway, baekhyun fingers minseok, that’s the fic. (he also fucks him though and i was told it kind of enters “dubious consent” territory but it’s doesn’t, please trust me)
> 
> full nasty listed out at the end if any of these kinks squick you out.

It wasn’t ideal but they had to be silent, it didn’t help that they were already working on a shortened timeline what with Minseok’s dad coming home early from work to take them out to dinner later. Minseok’s mom was mere meters away, obliviously puttering around in the living room downstairs redecorating the space for the nth time. It wouldn’t be the first time Baekhyun visited and the orientation of furniture and decor alike would be completely different. If he was susceptible to vertigo, he would’ve been nauseous whenever he came to visit his boyfriend. And that’s what it started out as, a simple visit, Baekhyun was innocent (for once) in this instance.

He dropped by early so he could run some ideas by Minseok for his final paper in Music Theory. Three sequential semesters of diction and composition classes spoiled him with free form class structures and pass/fail final grades. Being thrown back into the traditional academics after ruminating in the artistic was jarring, to say the least. Minseok always tried to help him stay focused on his work, the adorable taskmaster that he was; unfortunately for him and Baekhyun’s grades, Baekhyun was an easily distracted, easily excitable and all around easy man, especially around his boyfriend. 

“Stop that,” Minseok said blandly, waving away Baekhyun’s curious teeth on his ear. “I’m busy. And you should be too, finals are next week.”

“I am busy!” Baekhyun whined. “Busy trying to get the love of my life to pay attention to me but he’s being stubborn.”

Creeping fingers tried to find their way to Minseok’s hips again but he had to let go quickly as Minseok rolled over onto his back and out of bed. Baekhyun let out a pitiful little whine and threw the most convincing pair of puppy dog eyes he had in his repertoire.

“Well, the love of your life doesn’t want to fail.” Minseok replied, taking a quick sip of mint tea from the mug on his desk. “Baekhyun, seriously, don’t make me throw you downstairs. You’re going to end up helping my mom move our giant ass couch around.”

“Alright! Alright, I give. I know a losing battle when I see one,” Baekhyun said faux-wistfully, rolling onto his back and crossing his arms in front of him. “Guess I’ll just lie here, cold. Lonely. A little horny but like, not even a lot.”

Minseok ignored him, climbing back into bed and lying on his stomach with a quiet ‘oof’. He began flipping through a few pages, the lines of multi colored highlighters looking almost like a rainbow. A pen found its way into his mouth and he began gnawing on it absently as he read through his ridiculously thick textbook next to a stack of similarly sized books. Next to him, Baekhyun just sighed again, the exaggerated exhalation blowing through Minseok’s hair and tickling his face and he wriggled his nose, a little annoyed. Baekhyun smirked at the first show of distraction and kept up his campaign of badgering Minseok into paying attention to him. 

He swung his leg over the edge of the bed and let it hit the wooden frame rhythmically, loudly. It was probably loud enough for his mother downstairs to hear but she didn’t bother to come up. The Kim household was well versed in Baekhyun’s antics and love of driving their only son crazy, plus he already made the pledge to behave. A “no funny business until marriage, Byun” rule was enacted when the news of them dating spread to Minseok’s family. He just sighed again, wriggling in place as if to find a comfortable spot, effectively shuffling Minseok’s set up out of place. Minseok steadied his textbooks and pens and leveled him with the flattest look. 

“Baekhyun.” 

It was only his name but there was a promise of death and hellfire in it. Baekhyun winced internally but smiled innocently, a tilt to his head as if to ask “what?”. 

“You’re not as cute as you think, you know what you’re doing.” Minseok replied but there was a smile warring with irritation on his mouth. 

“I’m not even doing anything!” Baekhyun insisted, nudging Minseok with his elbow. “I’m just laying down, again, so cold. So lonely and so horny.” 

“Sure, yeah. And what happened to ‘a little horny but like, not even a lot’?” Minseok rolled his eyes and pushed his books to the top of his bed, finally giving Baekhyun what he so clearly desired.

“Hard to say,” Baekhyun said pensively. “Might have to do with the fact we're alone in your room and the door’s closed; probably some kind of Pavlovian reaction, isn’t it?”

“You’re annoying.”

But there was no heat, just all fondness and a little bit of bedroom eyes. That could just be Baekhyun’s imagination though, in his opinion Minseok always looked a little sultry - as if it were his default settling. It was his mouth that made him look that way, always just a little bit pursed, a little bit shiny from the pretty gloss he claimed was lip balm to help his chapped lips. Not that Baekhyun ever saw those so-called chapped lips and he also doubted most generic lip balms included a noticeably glittery finish and the deliciously peculiar aftertaste of peaches.

“_You’re _ annoying.” Baekhyun replied, hands reaching up to cup Minseok’s cheek.

His thumb brushed Minseok’s lower lip lightly and his entire body shivered when a little pink tongue met it briefly, teasingly. 

“I thought you were busy.”

“Mhmm, but my dad is coming home in an hour anyway. I can spare you a few minutes, you’ve only been looking at my mouth for the past half hour, I can take a hint.”

“Why, I never!” Baekhyun replied sitting up suddenly, a scandalized look on his face. “How could you accuse me of something like that? How _ debased_, how indecent—yeah, okay. If you’re offering, then yes please.”

“Dork,” Minseok snorted, crawling down to curl up by Baekhyun’s hip. “Just stay quiet. My mom’s cool and all but I’m sure seeing her son blowing a boy in his room, after expressly being told to stay abstinent until marriage, will cause some issues.”

His hands were quick and sure, unzipping Baekhyun’s pants easily. He almost looked bored if it weren’t for his eyes, heavy lidded and smouldering. Minseok giggled at Baekhyun’s choice of boxers and poked at the picture of a cat at his pelvis. Baekhyun twitched a little, already getting a little hard from the illicit situation alone, and grinned down at Minseok.

“Keeps you close, you know? Kitten.” Baekhyun smirked.

“Oh my god, you _ dork _.” Minseok said, but there was a flush at his neck. “Why do I even give you my time?”

“I have my uses.” Baekhyun insisted. 

He took the lull in Minseok’s hands to sit up properly and carded a hand through the black hair on his lap. Minseok looked up at him, catching a bit of the fabric between his teeth, pulling and tugging on his underwear. He looked comfortable and cozy and Baekhyun almost wanted to pull the blanket up to his shoulders, but fucking delicious at the same time, pretty mouth just begging to get a cock in it. Baekhyun decided to help him and reached into his pants to tug his underwear down far enough to expose his half hard dick. Minseok opened his mouth lazily, the heat of his tongue already palpable. Baekhyun shuddered a little as he slapped his dick on the soft, slick surface of Minseok’s tongue twice and stifled a moan when he started to kiss at the base of his cock with pillowed lips. 

“You sure?” Baekhyun asked panting, as if he could somehow just will his erection away after all of that.

“Yep,” Minseok replied simply. “Now hurry up, and make sure you listen for my mom.”

Before the mention of Minseok’s mother could completely kill his hard on, Minseok leaned up on his right elbow in the space between Baekhyun’s legs. His hand was colder than expected and Baekhyun would’ve hissed if not for Minseok laving at the tip of his dick with an apology in his eyes. Minseok’s hand was soft and strong, steadily pumping him into full thickness and his mouth, that god sent mouth, made its way up and down rhythmically. The quiet sound of wet suckling and heavy breathing was the only noise in the room and Baekhyun strained to keep a part of his attention towards the door, prepared to tug his dick out of that perfect heat - the greatest sacrifice, if ever there was one - and throw a blanket over the both of them for cover. 

Minseok’s left hand, reached for his and they both tangled in Minseok’s hair. He popped off of Baekhyun’s dick and whined quietly.

“My elbow hurts, you do it.” Minseok said, pouting. “I want to lay down.”

That also did nothing to kill his boner and he laughed, shakily, slipping a thumb into Minseok’s mouth. He sucked at it, still seemingly upset that he was the one who had to be in the uncomfortable position. 

“Then let me take care of you,” Baekhyun offered, dick straining at the thought of all the things he could accomplish in an hour. “Where’s the lube?”

“No,” Minseok protested immediately. “I don’t want to be uncomfortable at dinner. You know my dad, we’re going to be there for hours. Let me finish.”

He sat up and made to kneel at the base of his bed to finish the job. 

“C’mon babe,” Baekhyun pleaded, dragging Minseok back onto the bed and kissing his neck. “Just a finger or two. My dick will be outside of you the entire time. Promise.”

Baekhyun trailed four wet kisses down the length of his throat and Minseok squirmed twice before nodding. He wriggled out of Baekhyun’s hold and took his sweatpants and underwear off quickly, throwing a passing glance at the door. Baekhyun took his attention back with a searching kiss, slipping his tongue inside of where his dick had been. It should’ve been more disconcerting and gross but all he could taste was the mint in his breath. He groaned into his mouth when Minseok’s hands found their way back home to his dick. 

“Kitten, hands to yourself.” he berated. “I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, no. This a two person activity; I’m not becoming your pillow princess, weirdo.”

He dislodged Baekhyun’s hands on him and crawled over to his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube they’d stashed in the same place they did the first time he slept over. Then, they had just been fuck buddies and Minseok’s parents were none the wiser and totally willing to let Baekhyun sleep in the same bed. Nowadays, it was a different story but at least they still had Baekhyun’s dorm room to sneak off to when the parental presence made itself too known. Ever since Minseok’s sister went on a month vacation with her friends, his parents were hovering firmly around their other child. 

It was annoying, but sexually gratifying whenever they were able to steal a quiet moment like this from under their noses. Minseok tossed him the bottle and went to shuffle its cover of winter scarves and gloves back into place over some other illicit items. Thank God, Minseok’s parents respected their kids’ privacy - there was a veritable museum of sex toys and supplies hidden throughout the room. 

Baekhyun took advantage of his distraction and lubed up his hand quickly. He dragged Minseok back by the hips, taking him by surprise and he landed on his chest with a quiet sound of shock. The glare and reprimand on his lips visibly died when Baekhyun licked a long stripe over his pink hole. 

“Baekhyun, you little sh…” 

Minseok trailed off into a string of whimpers as Baekhyun pressed his tongue against his little hole, strong and writhing. His hands came up to scrabble at his sheets for some kind of purchase even as he pushed back against Baekhyun’s face weakly. Baekhyun bit and sucked a mark on the fleshiest part of his ass, receiving a hiss for his effort, and slipped a well slicked finger inside of Minseok. 

“Good?” Baekhyun cooed down at Minseok who was red faced and panting.

“Good.” Minseok mumbled, hiding his embarrassed face in the sheets.

He always became more loose, more pliant and agreeable when he had something inside of him and Baekhyun lived for it. It was a power rush seeing Minseok give over his iron wrought control in favor of someone a little shyer, more timid. He pumped his middle finger softly, letting Minseok’s insides ease around the intrusion. It took a few minutes, Minseok was always sensitive, easy to overstimulate until he was crying incomprehensibly from the assault of sensations. Minseok’s body gave a little hiccup as he passed a finger pad over the general area of his prostate, circling the area in tight circles. He pressed down firmly, once for a long second, as he thumbed at his perineum and was rewarded with a low sob.

“Too much, B-baekhyun, too much.” Minseok whined, even as his body disagreed and pushed back for more pressure.

“Okay, okay, shhh. Alright,” Baekhyun reassured, not letting up on his ministrations. “Just breathe.”

Minseok cried out again, as Baekhyun pressed down again and he opted to hide his crying face in his hands to avoid the humiliation. It was a punch to the gut and Baekhyun’s ignored dick literally jumped in place. He poured some lube into his other hand and pumped his dick in anticipation, throwing the bottle back onto the bed.

“Fuck, you’re so cute.” Baekhyun panted watching as his finger moved inside of Minseok. “Fuck, I know you said no but please? Just the tip, I promise.”

Minseok looked back, still red in the face with swimming eyes. He bit his lip in thought almost looking to refuse but crumpled easy enough when Baekhyun pressed down for a third time. His eyes shut and mouth fell open automatically and he gave a quiet cry. He nodded frantically, casting looks at the door with apprehension. 

“Okay, but hurry. I don’t remember when we s-started,” he breathed hard. “C’mon.”

He held himself up on both hands and knees and spread his legs wider. Baekhyun hissed, it was going to be a tight fit, he only got one finger inside of Minseok before he caved but he just needed to get inside of him before he actually combusted. He draped himself along the line of Minseok’s back and rubbed his thighs soothingly before thumbing the tip of his lubed cock inside.

They both made keening sounds and Baekhyun ached to shove the rest of his dick inside so badly he thought he’d lose his mind if he couldn’t. It was a really tight fit, so much so that it must’ve been painful for Minseok. He shuffled behind him with one hand and poured more lube between them. There was a single sob of relief as he eased out and back in more smoothly. As promised, he only slipped the tip in even though he could see that Minseok’s hole was hungry for more. Baekhyun licked his lips, watching Minseok’s little hole close around the tip of his dick like it was hiding it away, selfishly keeping it to himself. 

“Fuck Minseok,” Baekhyun breathed, reaching down to spread Minseok’s cheeks apart to watch the connection between them. “Look at you, baby. So good for me.”

“Shut up,” Minseok replied through gritted teeth, tears momentarily mopped up now that he wasn’t being overstimulated. “I hate when you d-do… do _ that_. I can’t think properly and you’re manipulative.”

“If I was really manipulative, you’d be having the full experience,” Baekhyun quipped, concentrating hard on not spearing Minseok’s little body fully onto his dick. “I might even be a little meaner.”

“You _ are _ mean,” Minseok said, taking advantage of his still teary eyes and looking over his shoulder at Baekhyun. “You promised me, just one or two fingers, and then you said just the tip and yet…”

Baekhyun was confused for a second before Minseok was swiveling backwards, taking more of Baekhyun’s dick inside him.

“Wait! Minseok, what-what, stop it! You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

Baekhyun’s tongue was tied and his brain was somewhere between his head and his dick, clearly it wasn’t going to be of any use to him right now.

“You’re the _ worst, _” Minseok moaned as he pushed back further, bearing down Baekhyun’s dick like it was the most important thing he had to do. “Look at what you’re doing to me, that’s more than the tip.”

“S-sorry,” Baekhyun apologized, steadying himself using Minseok’s hips. “I’m a terrible person.”

Even though Minseok’s face was blissed out as he inched back, he grabbed the rest of the lube anyway and made a mess between them. Minseok literally mewed as he slid back more easily, effectively taking what he wanted from Baekhyun’s dick. 

“Holy, holy, holy shit,” Baekhyun breathed, guiding Minseok by the waist. “You’re fucking perfect, this is like art. Can I film this? Hey, Minseokie, can I film this, please?”

“Shut up Baekhyun,” Minseok laughed, sliding off of his hands and onto his chest, stretching like a languid cat. “Maybe next time.”

“I’m not gonna forget that and you can’t complain if I do, okay?” Baekhyun said in between grunts as he fucked into Minseok. 

The skin of Minseok’s ass was blooming red as his hips slapped harder and harder, he couldn’t help but lift a hand and strike down, once, twice to help it along. Minseok tightened around him like a dream and sighed, reaching back to spread his own cheeks apart, trying to get Baekhyun deeper inside of him.

“That’s it, please baby, you feel so good,” Minseok moaned, one hand now in between his legs, holding himself off at the base. “Are you close?”

“Getting there,” Baekhyun rasped, leaning over and clutching Minseok around the stomach to fuck himself deeper. “You want it inside?”

“Yes,” he answered automatically before furrowing his brow and becoming dismayed. “Wait, no. Dinner remember?”

“Fuck.” Baekhyun swore and pulled out before it was too late.

He jacked off furiously, head leaning in the middle of Minseok’s spine and he painted Minseok’s used asshole with his come, almost angry that he couldn’t be inside like usual. Underneath him, Minseok whimpered and whined, slick little hole still undulating and hungry. 

“Sorry, sorry, fuck. You didn’t get off, hold on.” Baekhyun replied, shaking and tired but disappointed in himself. 

One of these days, Minseok’s stamina would give out on him and he’d be the first to finish instead of the other way around. He easily slipped two fingers inside of Minseok and they both found their home, rubbing shakily and roughly. Minseok’s hips jerked down as he lost control of his knees and Baekhyun guided him down gently. 

“That’s it, baby,” he cooed, kissing his lower back. “You can be loud, I head the back door open I’m pretty sure the garden is being renovated now.”

Minseok giggled and moaned all in the same breath, languidly rubbing himself up against the sheets as Baekhyun’s fingers did quick work inside of him. He licked where his fingers and Minseok’s skin met and received a positive reception as Minseok shuddered. He was tempted to slip his tongue inside but knew they’d be fucked and would lose themselves in another frenzy. Best not to tempt fate, Baekhyun thought to himself as laid his cheek against Minseok’s ass. He fucked into Minseok steadily, pressing on his prostate with purpose. When Minseok finally did finish it was with a cute little moan and he curled up on his side dislodging Baekhyun’s fingers out of him. He looked bedraggled and tired, his cute dick still spilling after all the stimulation. He looked embarrassed and tried to roll onto his stomach to hide the evidence but Baekhyun held him in place, straddling his waist. 

“How is it that everything you do is cute?” he breathed, watching Minseok make a mess of himself.

“Innate talent and the face I was born with.” Minseok answered tiredly with a cheeky grin.

Baekhyun smiled back, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth. He reached between them to grab both their flaccid dicks in one hand and pumped languidly, trying to get one more high. Minseok hummed into his mouth, one hand around his neck to bring him closer and the other plucking at his nipple. Baekhyun broke the kiss with a pant and thrust gently against Minseok’s messy pelvis. Pale hands came and batted his away and Minseok held the both of them in his tiny grip as Baekhyun focused singularly on fucking against his dick. Minseok’s clever little thumb pressed down on both their tips and that was all it took and they came, a little bit hitting Minseok in the chin. Baekhyun grunted, flopping next to him lazily, ready to sleep in a post-orgasmic haze. He had his eyes closed for a moment before glancing up with hazy eyes.

“Sorry about the mess.”

Minseok just rolled his eyes, thumbing the spot off of his skin and slipping it into his mouth with a satisfied hum. 

“Jesus Christ, you want me to die.”

Minseok shook his head amused despite himself and suddenly became distressed out of nowhere and so quickly that Baekhyun sat up, immediately worried.

“No, I want you to get cleaned up. My dad just pulled up in the driveway.”

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: fingering, sprinkle of rimming, a little bit of ass eating, prostate milking, mentions of making a sex tape, blow jobs, a splash of spanking, frotting, a little bit of come eating but like nothing serious, messy sex from said prostate milking you know, the works.
> 
> the dubious consent comes from the fact that baekhyun promises just a few fingers and then it's not, and then promises just the tip.....and then it's not. but minseok is enthusiastically all about it like four lines later so. YOU TELL ME?
> 
> if you wanna support me and the choices i make, my k0fi is in my profile, thanks!


End file.
